Papa, raconte moi une histoire
by Darkshrine
Summary: Ceci est un délire&guimauve, fait pour me détendre il y a fort longtemps et pour pleurer un peu sur le couple YukiTohru qui n'existera pas TT Venez chatouiller vos zygomatiques! XD [oneshot]


Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont à Natsuki Takaya. Et je doute qu'après ce délire monumental,ils souhaitent être à moi: Car ceci est un délire/guimauve, fait pour me détendre et pour pleurer un peu sur le couple Yuki/Tohru qui n'existera pas ;;

**Papa, raconte moi une histoire...**

Tout a commencé, lorsqu'il lui a avoué ces sentiments. Il les lui avait révélé enfin, un an après la révélation de sa troisième forme. Elle l'avait si bien compris…

C'était par un de ces beaux soirs de pleine lune…

_**Flash Back**_

« Tohru… Je t'aime… »

L'intéressée s'était retournée vers lui, et l'avait regardé de ses yeux interrogateurs.

« Nyo ?  
- (se rapprochant d'elle) Oui, je t'aime, Tohru, et je voudrais… Enfin… »

Il se mit à genoux et sortit une petite boîte de sa poche.

« Tohru, veux- tu m'épouser ? »

Elle le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

_Et mes rêves… __  
__Le choix que je devais faire… __  
__Je n'avais pas encore trouvé ma réponse… __  
__Serai-ce un signe ? _

« Euh… Kyo-kun, que suis-je censée répondre ????  
- gouttes de sueur Et bien… Ce que tu veux, oui, ou…non… »

A ces mots il baissa les yeux, il avait tellement peur de son audace…

_Ce doit être le destin… __  
__Maman, je vais le prendre en main. _

« Oui, Kyo-kun… »

Kyo leva ses beaux yeux vers elle et s'élança vers elle, tellement heureux.

« Euh, Kyo-kun ce n'était pas forcément… »

Le petit chat ne répondit pas, préférant sans doute rester dans les bras de sa bien-aimée.

Yuki avait vu la scène de loin, et repartit dans sa chambre les poings serrés. Une autre personne avait été témoin de cette merveilleuse scène d'amour.

Elle avait une petite boîte dans la main…

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

****

Tohru se tenait devant un miroir, elle portait une magnifique robe en soie rose (avec les rubans assortis, bien sûr -o-).

« (larme à l'œil Tohru)…tu es… tellement mignonne dans cette robe TT, fit Arisa.  
- Oui, un véritable ange prêt à se sacrifier pour devenir enfin le démon qu'il souhaitait être… répliqua Saki. »

Gouttes de sueur parmi la mariée et l'une de ses demoiselles d'honneur.

_Est-ce vraiment le bon choix ? _

Yuki se pencha pour ramasser quelques pétales de fleurs de cerisier.

_Et si en lancer sur des mariés leur portait malheur ? Ce serait merveilleux… _

Vers midi la cérémonie débuta.

Tohru avançait vers l'autel, au bras de son grand-père, qui faisait des clins d'œil à Kagura qui rougissait. Kisa tenait le voile.

La mariée rayonnait, mais ressentait tout de même un pincement au creux du ventre. Elle croisa le regard de son futur époux, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

« Hum hum ! Nous sommes ici pour unir ces deux êtres par les liens sacrés du mariage. Les anneaux, s'il vous plaît, fit Kuréno en prêtre. »

Kuréno semblait mal à l'aise et honteux.

Haru et Saki s'avancèrent pour mettre les anneaux à porté des futurs époux.

« Monsieur Kyo Soma, voulez vous prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Tohru Honda ici présente…  
- O… »

Mais Shiguré lui lança un regard pour lui dire d'attendre encore un peu. Yuki était crispé.

« …et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
- Oui, je le veux. »

Au même moment, au fond de la salle…

« (prenant les mains de Rin) Oui, je le veux ! s'exclama Hatsuharu. »

_Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ??__  
__On est séparés pourtant !!! _

« Mais !! Que… commença Rin. »

Mais Hatsuharu la coupa.

« Chut !! Kuréno n'a pas fini de parler… »

« Et vous, mademoiselle Tohru Honda, voulez vous prendre pour époux monsieur Kyo Soma, et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Au fond de la salle…

« Alors, Rin, qu'en penses tu ?  
- Oui !! s'enflamma soudainement Rin. » (xD)

Ils s'embrassèrent follement, oubliant l'endroit où ils étaient…

« O…  
- Stop !!! Je suis contre ce mariage !! s'écria Akito, furieux. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

Tous, non, Haru et Rin s'embrassaient toujours et n'avaient pas remarqué l'intervention de leur chef de clan…

Akito se dressait devant les futurs mariés avec sa tronçonneuse Kikito 3000 et une mitraillette de l'autre main. Tous retinrent leur souffle. Bien sur…

Personne n'avait prévenu Akito.

Tous ici présents, savaient qu'il aurait tout fait pour empêcher l'un de ses maudits se marier ainsi.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas prévenu que ce mariage aurait essayé d'avoir lieu !! Vous ne m'aviez même pas invité !! Ca ne se passera pas ainsi !!! Surtout que c'est moi qui dois épouser mon Kyon-Kyon !!  
- Oo  
- Quoi !!??? Akito…, fit Kyo, éberlué. »

Mais notre bon vieux Kikito s'était déjà élancé vers Tohru armé de sa mitraillette…

(Kikito : Bah oui, j'allais quand même pas utiliser ma superbe tronçonneuse pour Tohru…C'eut été trop beau pour cet… onigiri… Si j'avais su… TTTT)

…et s'apprêtait à la trucider, mais Yuki s'élança et protégea Tohru de son corps. Hélas, Kikito lui envoya une balle dans la jambe.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaah !! s'écria Yuki, se tordant de douleur. »  
- Mon Yuki-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun !! Euh… Je veux dire : Yuki-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun !!! s'exclama Tohru, moitié horrifiée, moitié confuse. »

Tout le monde (sauf…enfin, vous avez compris…) avait remarqué le cri de détresse de Tohru (comme quoi un petit mot peut tout changer --) mais aussi le fait que Yuki ne s'était pas transformé au contact de la future mariée.

« Tohru !!! Qu'est ce que cela veut dire !!! fit Kyo, en colère. »  
- Kyo-kun… Mon cœur pendant ces deux années consécutives, n'a pas cessé de battre pour vous deux… Il n'avait jamais voulut faire un choix. Et j'ai cru que lorsque tu m'as demandé en mariage, que mon cœur avait décidé… Tu me plaisais tellement…, dit-elle en pleurant. »  
- Tu as cru… ?  
- Oui, pardon Kyo-kun, mais je suis amoureuse de Yuki-kun…, murmura-t-elle. »

A cet instant, Hiro s'évanouit de terreur. En effet, cette surdose de romance l'avait anéantit…

« Ma Tohru…, commença Kyo, esquissant un geste vers elle. »

Mais Akito l'en empêcha.

« Bon, mon monstre adoré, elle ne t'aime pas, alors ce n'est pas grave… Je peux la tuer… se tournant vers Yuki Tu m'as déçu… C'est bien dommage… Tu es vraiment un idiot !! Et puis de toute façon je préfère mon Doudou ! »

_C'est moi Doudou ?! _

« Alors pour le plaisir, je vais vous trucider tous les deux avec ma mitraillette…  
- Attendez Akito-sama !!! Accordez-moi une faveur… Laissez moi l'embrasser pour la première et dernière fois…, fit Yuki en se relevant, grimaçant de douleur. »  
- réfléchissant Hmm… préparant sa mitraillette Bon d'accord ! Mais faites vite, céda Akito. »

Alors Yuki se pencha vers Tohru pour pouvoir s'approprier ses lèvres. Et à l'instant même où elles se touchèrent, Akito tira trois balles.

(Akito : Bah oui, deux quand même pour Yuki, faut avouer que j'avais encore un petit faible pour lui…)

Yuki lâcha les pétales de fleurs de cerisier qu'il avait ramassé. Rapidement, tous les pétales retombèrent sur les visages des deux amants d'une minute.

_C'était peut être vrai…__  
__Ces pétales… __  
__Mais…__  
__Ils m'ont porté bonheur… __  
__Merci._

Au moins, ils auraient vécu la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver avant de mourir…  
Leur amour partagé.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on a quand même un mariage à célébrer ! fit Akito. »  
- Quel mariage ?! Tu as tué la mariée !! s'écria Kyo, des larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues glacées » (ouais, glacées xD)

_…et la seule forme d'amour qui me restait…_

- Mais le notre, Kyo. Veux tu m'épouser ?répondit Akito, un réel sourire aux lèvres. »

Là, la plupart des personnes présentes (celles qui n'avaient pas encore fui…TT) s'évanouirent de terreur, dont Kisa qui pleurait déjà sa ''grande sœur'', et Kagura la perte de son Kyo chéri par deux fois (et deux personnes différentes…).

_Est-ce une dernière chance que l'on veut m'offrir ? _

« …Oui… »

Ce fut au tour du reste des invités de s'évanouir… Sauf Ayamé qui applaudissait à tout rompre…

- Parfait ! Kuréno ! Marie nous ! »

Kuréno, assis sur les fesses, avait le regard terrifié posé sur les corps des deux amants trucidés…

_C'est de ma faute !! J'aurais du les prévenir qu'Akito était méfiant !! J'aurais du m'en douter !! _

Akito fit rugir sa tronçonneuse, ce qui eut un effet stimulant sur le pauvre Kuréno, terrifié.  
Il les maria sur le champ.

Ce fut un mariage dont on se souviendra pendant longtemps (tu m'étonnes…TT).

A la fin de la cérémonie, tous partirent vers la salle de réception, avec plus au moins l'intention d'y rester, comme Hiro et Kisa qui se remettaient…ensemble de leurs émotions respectives… Et Kagura qui était au bras du grand-père de feu Tohru.

Il ne restait plus dans la salle que les deux amants trucidés, avec l'arme du crime posée à leur côté, et… Haru et Rin…

Rin descendit la main vers la braguette d'Haru, mais il lui immobilisa la main.

« Non attends !! Le mariage !! s'exclama Haru. »

Ils se lâchèrent enfin pour regarder autour d'eux.

« A ça y est, le monstre et… euh, comment elle s'appelle déjà ?  
- Tohru.  
- Oui, c'est ça, Tohru, se sont mariés ? Tant mieux !! On continue ?  
- Si tu veux… »

« …Et c'est là que nous t'avons conçue, Sakura (1), termina Hatsuharu. »

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs, copie conforme de Rin version enfant, était assise à côté de lui.

- Ah d'accord !! Et Midori, quand est ce que ses parents l'ont conçue ? fit la petite fille.  
- Au même moment, dans les toilettes de la salle de réception, répondit Rin, sortant de nulle part.  
- Oui, Kagura s'est vite remise, elle s'est pratiquement jetée sur le grand-père de feu Tohru !  
- Très bien, c'était très intéressant comme conversation. fit Sakura.  
- Tu n'as que cinq ans…Tu es peut être un peu jeune pour ce genre de discussion… ''  
- Mais non ! cria Sakura à l'adresse de ses parents avant d'aller rejoindre une autre petite fille de son âge. »

Haru prit Rin sur ses genoux.

- C'est triste tout de même pour Yuki et Tohru.  
- Pour Kyo aussi…  
- C'est vrai que se coltiner Akito tous les jours, ce n'est pas facile…  
- Mais non !! Il aimait Tohru ! râla Rin en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.  
- C'est vrai… »

Les pétales des fleurs de cerisier s'envolèrent vers le soleil couchant.

« Ce soir c'est la pleine lune…  
- Mais Yuki et Tohru s'aimaient vraiment…  
- Mais nous aussi… fit Rin en lui prenant le menton. »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Et c'est ainsi que finit mon histoire.

Pour le reste des personnages :

Kagura et le grand père de feu Tohru vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, Hiro et Kisa, pareil, Kuréno et Arisa, pareil, Hatori et Mayuko, pareil, Ayamé et Minné, aussi, euh… Shiguré et Momiji pareil (sauf pour les gosses, bien sûr… Quoique, ils peuvent adopter --), et Saki épousa Ritsu pour ne pas qu'il reste seul... Trop gentil de sa part TT

And, End.

* * *

(1) Sakura veut dire fleur de cerisier 


End file.
